


Рассказ о том, как Дуглас из Таммела играл в кости, и о четырех обещаниях Ирвина из Гленна

by Lindwurm



Category: Scottish Mythology
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сказка про кэлпи и про то, как важно держать данное слово =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рассказ о том, как Дуглас из Таммела играл в кости, и о четырех обещаниях Ирвина из Гленна

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krys_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krys_c/gifts).



Жил некогда Дуглас, родом из Таммела, и был он искусным скрипачом, а кроме того любил кидать кости, и была ему в этом деле большая удача. Как-то раз он отправился на свадьбу в Киллин, и играл там кейли, покуда гости не перестали держаться на ногах, и был вознагражден за это с большой щедростью. Тогда он сел играть в кости, и выигрывал восемь раз из девяти, и утроил то, что было в его карманах, до того, как настала середина ночи.   
Тогда сел напротив него тот, кого называли Ирвин из Гленна, и сказал:  
\- _Если ты обыграешь меня подряд девять раз, я дам тебе золотой перстень и коня, что у коновязи._   
\- Я это сделаю, - сказал Дуглас. А Ирвин сказал:  
\- Это еще никому не удавалось.  
Они бросили кости девять раз, и каждый раз удача склонялась в сторону Дугласа. Тогда Ирвин встал в гневе, бросил на стол перстень и вышел вон. А Дуглас напился пьян, потому что не было ему больше радости в игре, но и в пиве он радости не нашел.  
Тогда он встал и вышел из дома, и у коновязи увидел вороного коня, достойного, чтобы носить королей Тары. Был он отлично вычищен и убран, глаза у него были лиловые, как цветущий вереск, а седло украшено золотыми бляшками. Дуглас сел на него и направил в сторону дома, и немало дивился тому, как конь послушен руке.  
Но когда они миновали ворота Киллина, конь взъярился и понес Дугласа к реке, и Дуглас не мог шевельнуть ни рукой, ни ногой, чтобы спешиться, и поистине было это не от страха, потому что Дуглас отличался большой храбростью, а кроме того был пьян. Тогда он смекнул, что это не простой конь, а один из кэлпи, которых называют также глаштин, и что несдобровать ему, едва только кэлпи войдет в воду. И он сказал:  
\- Возьми что хочешь, но оставь мне жизнь, - потому что нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы избегать гибели, если только она не предречена заранее.   
Тогда кэлпи остановился в двух локтях от омута, и скинул Дугласа на землю, после чего принял облик того, кого называли Ирвин из Гленна.  
\- Воистину я заслуживаю кары, - сказал Дуглас, - ведь я играл чужими костями, и одна из них была обманной.   
Ирвин сказал:  
\- Это так, и не должен был ты обыграть меня, потому что моя удача больше твоей.   
Дуглас сказал:  
\- Возьми что хочешь, и не будет между нами вражды.  
Тогда Ирвин сказал:  
\- _Я возьму то, что ты увидишь первым, когда вернешься домой,_ \- и прыгнул в омут, и Дуглас не видел, чтобы тот показался на поверхности.  
Тогда Дуглас отправился в Таммел, и не был его путь быстрым или коротким, потому что хотя и не имел он жены, которая могла бы родить в его отсутствие, слова кэлпи растревожили его сердце.   
И случилось так, что в это время в доме Клахан, что в двух милях к северу от Таммела, выдавали замуж Эйлу дочь Энгуса из Брэ, а та любила Даффи сына Колума, который не был ее женихом. И вот, когда начался свадебный пир, Эйла встала и окропила еду вином и кровью, и призвала гнев богов на всех собравшихся в зале, поскольку была сведуща в чарах. Сама же, обернувшись лебедем, улетела. А боги обрушили на Клахан достойную кару, опустив его и всю округу на дно озера, которое нынче называют Лох-Таммел.  
Так вот и вышло, что Дуглас из Таммела пришел не домой, а на озерный берег. И когда он посмотрел на воду, надеясь увидеть крышу своего дома - ведь всем известно, что такое нередко бывает в подобных случаях, - он увидел сначала себя самого, и пожалел о том дне, когда впервые взял в руку кости.  
Тогда Дуглас опустил в воду перстень и позвал Ирвина, и тот явился столь быстро, что Дуглас был немало удивлен. И Дуглас сказал:  
\- Видно, моя удача покинула меня: в одночасье я лишился дома, родичей и себя самого.  
Ирвин сказал:  
\- _Будь моим гостем год и еще один день, и я отпущу тебя невредимым и с щедрыми дарами._  
И Дуглас сказал:  
\- Будь по-твоему, _фуа*_ , потому что ничего больше мне не остается.  
Тогда кэлпи принял облик коня, и Дуглас сел к нему на спину, и они поскакали так быстро, что за ними не могла бы угнаться пущенная из лука стрела.   
И на третью ночь они приехали в Скара Брэ, что на севере, и кэлпи бросился в воду, а Дуглас держался за его гриву что было сил, потому что всякой человеческой храбрости есть свой предел, а кроме того в этот раз Дуглас был трезв как хрусталь.   
Под водой был холм, и возле него кэлпи позволил Дугласу сойти на землю, и снова принял человеческий облик. Взяв Дугласа за руку, он ввел его в холм, и были там чертоги такие же, как у всякого ши в Эрин.  
Ирвин сказал:   
\- Будь в моем доме желанным гостем, Дуглас из Таммела, потому что я радушный хозяин.  
Дуглас сказал:  
\- Никогда раньше я не был на дне морском, но смотрю, тут все устроено так же, как и наверху.  
Ирвин сказал:  
\- Это так; и тебе не придется испытывать нужды ни в чем, пока я рядом.  
И он провел Дугласа по своим чертогам, показав все, что там было, а владел он немалым. Были у Ирвина из Гленна зеленые пастбища и густые леса, три стада белоснежных коров, три могучих быка, три дюжины серых гончих, умеющих брать след любой рыбы, морской или речной, девять золотых блюд, украшенных морским жемчугом, и девять золотых кубков, украшенных янтарем, и зеленая шерсть, и красные шелковые одежды, и множество слуг обоего пола, и без счета золотых ожерелий, колец и поясов, и три раза по тридцать искусно выкованных мечей и щитов, украшенных бронзовыми конями и листьями.   
Тогда Дуглас сказал:  
\- Воистину велико твое счастье, ведь никогда раньше я не видел дома красивее.  
Ирвин сказал:  
\- Немного радости в этом доме, потому что некому разделить со мной ложе.  
И Дуглас сказал:   
\- Если ты обыграешь меня девять раз подряд, я лягу с тобой, потому что ты мне приятен.   
Они бросили кости трижды по тридцать раз, потому что удача обоих была велика; но удача Ирвина была больше.   
\- Было бы хорошо, - сказал Дуглас, - если бы от коня тебе оставалась только грива; потому что такой же скачки, как по дороге сюда, я не вынесу.  
Ирвин сказал:   
\- Ты сам все увидишь.  
И они легли вместе, и познали друг друга, и Дуглас из Таммела не жаловался более необходимого. Так они проводили дни в веселье, а ночи в удовольствии, и было между ними согласие, как между двумя створками раковины.  
А когда прошел год и еще один день, Ирвин дал Дугласу треть всего, что имел сам, и вывел на берег, и сказал:   
\- _Вовеки не оскудеет твой дом, если ты будешь молчать о том, где был и что видел._  
А Дуглас сказал:  
\- Велико гостеприимство морского народа, и да будут твои поля полны травой, а сети - рыбой, и пусть твоя удача будет столь же хороша, как и прежде.  
И Дуглас направился в Кинросс, и сделал там себе дом, равных которому не было во всей округе, и богатство его не истощалось, сколько бы он ни тратил, потому что он держал язык за зубами, а рот на замке, и пиво не столько отправлял в глотку, сколько проливал на землю.   
Но в игре в кости Дугласу больше радости не было. И сколько бы он ни пытался сыграть польку или хорнпайп, смычок у скрипки выводил только морскую жигу, в которой смертным ни веселья, ни утешения.   
  
  
  
_* Fuath (мн. Fuathan) - в гэльской мифологии злой водный дух._


End file.
